Explosion Sentimentale
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Jane a une petite fille de sept ans. Casey est définitivement parti depuis trois ans. Jane a trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Maura. Elles filent le parfait amour mais malheureusement même quand le soleil brille, il arrive parfois que des nuages viennent obscurcir l'Horizon. Jane se sent trahie et entre dans une colère noire. Attention risque d'EXPLOSION! [RIZZLES & RATING M]
1. La colère de Jane

**En attendant la suite de mes Fanfictions OUAT qui arrivent bientôt, je vous propose un petit one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira. Âmes prudes, homophobes excités et adolescents près-pubères n'ayant jamais vu une femme nue, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. Je ne voudrais pas vous choquer ou recevoir des messages assassins. :)**

**Juste une petite histoire entre Jane et Maura. Après avoir lu toutes les histoires rating M Française et une bonnes parties de celle de nos amis Anglais je me suis rendue compte que nous français étions beaucoup plus soft que nos amis trans-atlantique ou outre-manche. Je ne suis sûrement pas parvenu à me lâcher comme certain américain mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**J'ai bien hâte de lire vos reviews,**

**A tôt bientôt.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. xoxo**

**PS: My Dear Sach' thanks for your unshakeable support and your incredible sense of humour... ^^ hope you'll enjoy this story.**

* * *

Jane entra en furie dans la salle d'autopsie ouu Susie rangeait les instruments pour le docteur Isles qui attendait des autopsies pour le lendemain.

« - Susie, où est le docteur Isles ? S'exclama Jane avec colère.

\- Euh, dans son bureau, pourquoi ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! »

Susie Chang n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà une Jane dans une colère noire disparaissait dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du docteur Isles. Jane avait beau essayer de retenir sa rage, cela lui était impossible. Depuis que Maura faisait officiellement partie de sa vie amoureuse, depuis qu'elle avait officiellement une place dans sa famille « hors-norme », quelque chose avait changé. Tout le monde à la BPD savait que toutes les deux filaient le parfait amour depuis près de trois ans. Depuis le quatrième anniversaire de la fille de Jane et la disparition complète de Casey qui avait préféré définitivement son travail à sa famille.

Tout était parfait, mais ce matin, Jane s'était sentie trahi. Maura était partit plus tôt qu'elle, elle lui avait laissé un mot comme toujours mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer Jane. La trahison lui tordait le cœur et elle avait besoin, un besoin irrépressible d'affronter sa compagne une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle entra en furie dans le bureau de sa compagne qui semblait prise dans ses pensées des plus sérieuses. Elle avait cette petite ride au milieu du front qui habituellement faisait fondre Jane. La belle brune posa brutalement ses deux mains sur le bureau de Maura qui sursauta.

« - Hey, chérie, qu'est-ce que… Murmura Maura en se levant pour l'embrasser.

\- Non, pas la peine de te fatiguer, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Jane qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Maura avec inquiétude.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi MA fille part avec toi en Floride alors que tu refuses ma présence. Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ou…

\- Janie, calme-toi. Murmura Maura en contournant son bureau pour faire face à Jane.

\- Je suis calme !

\- Bien sûr, et Staline était un saint.

\- En même temps, comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que j'apprends que tu m'emmène MA fille en Floride sans même m'en parler. Alors que lorsque je t'ai proposé de t'accompagner tu m'as dit très poliment que je n'étais absolument pas obligée de venir.

\- Jane ! Arrête enfin… Je t'ai simplement dit cela parce que je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail avec les deux affaires qui vont prochainement passer en jugement. Je me suis dit que tu serais mieux ici pour travailler et si j'emmène Lou avec moi, c'est parce que je sais que si tu restes seule avec elle, tu passeras plus de temps à t'occuper d'elle plutôt que d'avancer sur tes affaires et que tu vas te tuer à la tâche. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir, je t'ai simplement dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Mais ça t'arrangerait bien que je ne vienne pas, comme ça tu pourras tranquillement te taper la petite médecin légiste de Miami que tu trouves si séduisante. S'exclama Jane en haussant le ton.

\- Mais tu déraille complètement, Jane ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de toi et de Lou à mes côtés. Que sans vous ma vie n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt. Mais je sais aussi qu'on a besoin de toi, ici, pour faire régner l'ordre et la sécurité. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas d'autres reproches à me faire tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un rapport d'autopsie à terminer avant d'aller chercher TA fille, comme tu le dis si bien, à l'école. »

Maura allait quitter son bureau pour récupérer des résultats au labo quand Jane la rattrapa par le poignet. La jeune légiste comprit rapidement que sa compagne n'avait pas fini avec les remontrances. Elle la fusilla du regard avant de se dégager brutalement de son emprise. Jane avait les yeux remplis de colère et de douleur. Maura avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser mais la colère qui venait de l'envahir l'en empêcha.

« - Je n'ai pas fini, Maura ! Je déraille, c'est ça. D'accord, et hier soir quand tu as piqué ta crise, c'était normal peut-être ? »

Maura cru défaillir. Elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes tant l'explosion était proche. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Jane et explosa pour de bon.

« - Oui, c'était tout à fait normal ! S'écria-t-elle. J'essayais de t'expliquer quelque chose d'important et toi… Toi, il n'y en avait que pour ta maudite enquête qui n'avance pas ! J'ai essayé de profiter qu'on soit que toutes les deux que ta mère ait pris Lou pour la soirée pour te parler de choses sérieuses mais toi, tu bouclais sur « Je n'comprends pas pourquoi le tueur ne peut pas être une femme dans le profil. Je suis sûre que c'est une femme qui a fait le coup. »

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu t'énervais, hier soir ! Tu me prenais la tête avec Johnny et je ne sais plus qui…

\- Si tu m'avais écouté ne serait-ce que deux minutes, tu aurais compris que ces gamins, Johnny et Matthew s'en prennent à TA fille à l'école mais c'est sûre qu'un cadavre de trois semaines est plus important que Lou ! S'énerva Maura pour de bon. Plus important que deux merdeux qui traitent NOTRE fille, de fille de gouines !

\- Tu vas arrêter avec cette affaire, je me suis excusée, Maura !

\- Mais je vais t'offrir une autopsie gratuite, maudit flic que tu es ! S'écria Maura à bout. C'est toi que m'as parlé de l'affaire d'hier soir, j'y pensais même pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me fais une crise de gonzesse jalouse. Putain, Jane réveille-toi un peu, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé tout ça pour des conneries ! »

La colère était si violente dans le cœur de Maura qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à contrôler son langage habituellement poli et respectueux. Elle avait sincèrement envie de secouer sa compagne pour la faire réagir. Mais une fois de plus Jane remit de l'huile sur le feu.

« - Des conneries ? Lou n'aurait pas eu de problème avec ses merdeux, si je ne t'avais écouté en la mettant dans cette école de bourges !

\- Mais tu m'emmerde, Jane ! Tu étais d'accord, je ne t'ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge pour que tu signe ! »

Maura avait atteint le point de non-retour, elle leva la main prête à gifler Jane si elle tentait d'ajouter encore un mot. Jane repoussa la main, lui prit violemment le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion et fougue. De rage, Maura la repoussa et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Alors qu'elle voulut recommencer une deuxième fois, Jane lui attrapa le poignet et la stoppa dans son élan. Leur regard se croisât. Celui de Maura était empli de colère et rage alors que celui de Jane était vide de toute haine et seule la lueur du pardon brillait encore dans ses yeux. Maura fut comme hypnotisée par cette soudaine et sincère douceur. Elle ne put se retenir et l'embrassa avant de s'écarter.

« - Non… Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Jane.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? Demanda Jane en l'embrassant de nouveau. »

Maura craqua sous les tendres lèvres de sa compagne mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle gagne si facilement. Elle essaya de la repousser à plusieurs reprises mais l'amour pour elle fut plus fort et elle finit par céder complètement. Elle l'embrassait avec passion alors que ses mains venaient se perdre dans les longues boucles corbeaux de Jane. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser une fois de plus gagner la dispute mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle préférait cent fois sentir les lèvres de Jane contre ses siennes plutôt que se disputer avec elle. Alors que Jane approfondissait son merveilleux baiser, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit prudemment. Maura refusait d'être dérangée dans un moment pareil, d'un coup de pied, elle referma la porte avant de se retrouver plaquée contre. Le message était clair : « Do not disturb ». Jane verrouilla la porte avant de resserrer son étreinte autour des hanches de Maura. La belle blonde sentie ses pieds quitter le sol alors que Jane capturait de nouveau ses lèvres. Elle se retrouva rapidement allongée sur le canapé coincé sous le corps de sa compagne qui s'attaquait à son cou. La jeune légiste en voulait plus et Jane le comprit rapidement. Elle glissa tendrement ses mains sous le chemisier hors-de-prix de Maura, défaisant un à un les boutons, elle lui retira son chemisier avant de laisser ses mains froides courir sur son ventre. La belle blonde frissonna sous les caresse de la séduisante inspecteur. Elle se resserra contre elle et se laissa guider par la belle brune qui avait décidé de prendre la situation en main.

Petit à petit, caresse après caresse, la colère et la rage laissèrent leur place à l'amour et la tendresse. Maura, bien que sous contrôle, parvint à déshabiller Jane. La belle blonde s'attaquait au cou maintenant dénudait de sa compagne alors que ses mains venaient libérer sa poitrine ce tissu oppressant. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus brulants. Peau contre peau, passion contre passion, la bataille pouvait reprendre. Maura tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur Jane mais un simple murmure au creux de l'oreille lui coupa le souffle. Elle s'agrippa au dos de sa compagne pour ne pas abdiquer. Jane sentait les ongles de Maura se planter dans ses flancs alors que ses lèvres venaient jouer sur la poitrine désireuse de la belle blonde. Ses dents venaient titiller les tétons déjà durcis, ses mains venaient frôler avec sensualité la peau tremblante du ventre de Maura. La séduisante légiste soupirait le nom de sa compagne, à la limite de la supplication. Jane sourit tendrement alors que ses mains remontaient sur la poitrine de Maura. Lui offrant un massage tendre et sulfureux, jouant avec les tétons entre ses doigts plus qu'habiles. Maura tentait plus que tout de retenir ses gémissements de désir, se concentrant sur les lèvres et la langue de Jane qui jouait sur son ventre.

Maura allait protester quand elle sentit une des mains de Jane abandonner sa poitrine mais elle retint rapidement un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit sa jupe quitter ses hanches. Les lèvres de Jane remontèrent jusqu'à son cou.

« - Je continue ou je respecte ta règle pas de sexe au bureau.

\- Jane ! Grogna Maura qui n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête. »

La belle brune l'embrassa sur les lèvres, suivant sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules, descend lentement, trop lentement au gout de Maura qui ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses gémissements. Elle sentait son corps tremblait à chaque fois que les dents de sa compagne venaient mordiller sa peau. Des explosions se faisaient sentir à chacune des caresses de Jane. Elle jouait avec sa patience et sa tendresse, couvrant de baiser la poitrine, le ventre et l'intérieur des cuisses de Maura.

« - Jane… Je t'en supplie.

\- Dis-moi, ce que tu veux, chérie. Murmura Jane en l'embrassant à quelques centimètres de son désir. »

Maura tentait de résister, elle n'aimait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce genre de situation. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux de Jane pour lui faire comprendre mais la brune voulait l'entendre. Elle secoua délicatement la tête l'embrassant encore et encore à l'intérieur des cuisses.

« - Maura ?

\- Mmmh… Prends-moi… Maintenant. »

Elle avait laissé échapper ses mots à toute vitesse dans un soupir de panique. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour être exaucée. Jane laissa ses lèvres embrasser son entre-jambe déjà brûlant et humide de désir. Sa langue glissa délicatement entre les lèvres de la légiste qui crut exploser. Elle sentait son corps se raidir sous les caresses, son cœur battait la chamade alors que les mains de Jane revenait à la charge sur ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux, incapables de retenir ses gémissements de désir. Ses hanches venaient se mouvoir contre Jane, elle voulait la sentir au plus proche d'elle, au plus profond d'elle. Elle ne tenait plus, elle en voulait plus mais au fond, elle savait que dans ce jeu-là, si elle ne le demandait pas, Jane jouerait la carte de la torture. Elle laissa sa main s'agripper à l'épaule de Jane et laissa sa demande s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« - Jane… Je… Je veux te sentir. Je t'en supplie. »

Maura n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que sa compagne souriait. Elle sentit la main de Jane se rattraper à sa hanche avant de frémir en sentant les doigts de sa compagne jouer avec sa patience. Ils étaient là, tout près de ses désirs et pourtant si loin. La langue de Jane continuait sa torture lorsqu'elle sentit un puis deux doigts entrer en elle avec passion. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Les lèvres de Jane remontaient tendrement vers son cou alors que son pouce était venu remplacer sa langue.

« - C'est ce que tu voulais, mon amour. Souffla Jane dans un baiser brûlant contre son cou.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- C'est ce que je fais, Maur'…

\- Comme ça. »

Maura prit le visage de Jane entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute l'envie et la passion qui l'animait. Elle goûtait à ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant, elle sentait Jane se crisper en elle face à tant de désir. Elle voulait lui faire sentir son amour, toute cette fougue qui l'habitait.

« - T'arrête pas, Jane… J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Jane cru défaillir, jamais Maura ne s'était autant lâchée, elle s'agrippait aux hanches de sa compagne alors que son autre main allait chercher toujours plus loin. Maura vint gémir contre les lèvres de Jane dans un baiser passionné avant de descendre lentement contre la gorge de Jane. Chaque mouvement de bassin, la faisait sombrer un peu plus dans le désir de l'instant. Elle venait mordiller le cou de l'inspecteur pour ne pas sombrer seule. Elle entoura les hanches de Jane de sa jambe alors que son genou remontait entre les cuisses de Jane. La belle brune eut un sursaut en sentant Maura contre son entre-jambe.

« - C'est moi qui te fait réagir ainsi ? Murmura Maura joueuse.

\- Mon dieu… Maura… »

Maura sourit avant de capturer contre ses lèvres celle de Jane qui tentait de se ressaisir. Elle mordilla la lèvre de Maura avant de se reconcentrer sur sa main. Elle sentait Maura se tendre contre elle, cherchant encore et encore le contact. Jane voulut se retirer pour s'occuper de cette poitrine des plus tentatrices mais Maura l'en empêcha en lui retenant le poignet. La belle brune crut que son corps allait exploser lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Maura frôler son entre-jambe. Elle lui prit délicatement la main, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Jane la força à poser sa main loin d'elle.

« - Je m'occupe de vous, et pas l'inverse, docteur Isles. Murmura Jane avant de mordiller l'oreille de sa compagne.

\- Je n'tiendrais pas longtemps… Si vous continuez votre torture, inspecteur. S'il vous plaît… Libérez-moi. »

Jane ferma les yeux, et vint resserrer sa prise de leurs doigts enlacés avant de tout faire pour ne pas succomber avant sa compagne. Leur corps s'électrisait au moindre contact. Maura sentait Jane jouait de plus en plus fort en elle, incapable de résister plus longtemps, elle laissait échapper un gémissement de satisfaction qui vint s'étouffer contre l'épaule de Jane. La séduisante inspecteur sentait sa compagne se resserrer contre elle mais ne lâchait pas son rythme, elle voulait la sentir succomber dans ses bras, sombrer dans ce plaisir ardent qui enflammait leurs deux corps enlacés. Elle sentait Maura chavirer sous elle. La belle blonde tremblait de tout son être, incapable de contrôler son corps aux prises avec un orgasme dévastateur, elle s'agrippait à la main de Jane avec le peu de force qui lui restait avant de s'effondrer contre son canapé dans un dernier râle libérateur.

« - Oh… Jane… Je… »

Jane l'embrassa tendrement sur la poitrine avant de la libérer dans la plus grande douceur. Maura ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de sa compagne et l'attira contre elle pour un baiser langoureux dans lequel elle y mit le peu de force qui lui restait.

« - Donne-moi deux minutes et je me venge. Souffla Maura au creux de l'oreille de Jane en s'enivrant de son parfum.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu m'as… Tu n'as même pas idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi. »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette révélation. Elles s'enlacèrent avec la plus grande des tendresses. Jane laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction qui fit naître des millions de papillons au creux de l'estomac de Maura qui resserra son étreinte.

« - Il faut que j'aille travailler… Mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras. Grogna Jane en cachant son visage dans les boucles blondes de sa compagne.

\- Reste encore un peu, même si je te déteste pour tout à l'heure.

\- Déteste-moi autant que tu veux, tant que tu me déteste ainsi. Souffla Jane en se redressant et volant un baiser à Maura.

\- Laisse-moi te détester encore un peu. Soupira Maura en l'empêchant de partir. »

Jane l'embrassa une dernière fois et se leva récupérant ses affaires çà et là sur le sol. Maura se redressa serrant contre elle, le chemisier de Jane qui l'enivrait de son parfum. Jane semblait la chercher tout en mettant ses jeans. Elle se redressa après avoir enfilé ses bottes puis se tourna vers Maura qui était assise sur le canapé avec l'un de ses regards plus que brûlant.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda Maura en remontant le col de la chemise de Jane qu'elle portait.

\- Maur', je croyais que tu avais des rapports d'autopsie à finir.

\- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Murmura Maura en enlaçant Jane par la taille et déposant un baiser juste en dessous de son nombril.

\- Rends-moi ma chemise, maintenant. Ajouta Jane en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Les gars m'attendent.

\- Viens la chercher, si t'en a le courage. »

Jane la poussa, sur le canapé, prête à reprendre un second round. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever. Elle lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de lui tendre la main. Maura se leva avec l'aide de sa compagne. Elle laissa la chemise glisser le long de ses épaules sans quitter Jane des yeux. La belle brune récupéra sa chemise et laissa Maura se rhabiller. Alors que Maura arrangeait son chemisier dans sa jupe, Maura l'enlaçant tendrement par derrière et vint l'embrasser sur la nuque.

« - J'y vais, on se voit, ce soir.

\- Evidemment. Murmura Maura en se retournant. Surtout que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

\- J'espère bien. Souffla Jane en lui volant un dernier baiser avant de sortir. »

Maura se laissa retomber sur le canapé alors que Jane fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit un attroupement dans la salle d'autopsie. Les éclats de voix firent sortir Maura de sa bulle de bien-être. Elle se leva d'un bond du canapé et retrouva rapidement les responsables de tout ce boucan. Jane s'était approchée de son frère qui semblait saigner du nez alors que Susie tentait de lui recoudre l'arcade sous le regard amusé de Korsak et Frost.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Maura en s'approchant.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! S'exclama Frankie en tendant une main ensanglantée vers Maura.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Frankie ? Demanda Jane inquiète.

\- Rien si ce n'est qu'une de vous deux, m'a envoyé la porte en pleine face !

\- Frankie, je suis désolée. Murmura Maura mal à l'aise. J'avais une discussion privée avec Jane, nous ne voulions pas nous disputer devant tout le monde…

\- Ouai, ben vu la trace que tu as dans le cou, tu étais occupée à autre chose qu'une dispute avec ma sœur quand je suis arrivé !

\- Frankie, parle autrement à Maura ! Intervint Jane avec froideur. Elle t'a dit qu'elle était désolée, c'est qu'elle est désolée. Tu avais qu'à te mêler de tes affaires aussi. »

Frost qui se retenait de rire ne tint plus et laissa aller son fou-rire. Jane se tourna vers son coéquipier et le fusilla du regard avant d'embrasser Maura sur la tempe pour la rassurer. Korsak offrit un sourire désolé à Jane avant de lui faire un signe discret pour lui faire comprendre que sa chemise n'était pas tout à fait boutonnée. Elle le remercia silencieusement avant de s'approcher de son frère.

« - Frankie, ça va aller.

\- Tu te démerde pour expliquer à Ma' comment tout ça m'est arrivée.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas les déranger aussi. Intervint Frost prêt à rire de nouveau.

\- Frost ferme-là ! Maintenant on parle d'autre chose et surtout on se remet au boulot.

\- Je vais retourner à mes rapports d'autopsie avant d'aller chercher Lou. Susie n'oubliez pas de tout ranger quand vous aurez fini de recoudre Frankie.

\- Oui, docteur. Répondit Susie en faisant bien attention d'éviter le regard de sa patronne. »

Les garçons quittèrent la pièce suivit par Jane qui au passage murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Maura en laissant sa main frôler le ventre de sa compagne.

« - Ne soit pas en retard, ce soir, on en a pas fini avec notre discussion.

\- Je pose Lou chez ta mère et je suis tout à toi. »

Un dernier sourire charmeur, un dernier regard de braise et une nouvelle attente interminable pour les deux amantes qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose, retrouver les bras désireux et les lèvres brûlantes de l'autre.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu? Vous voulez une suite ou je m'arrête là? (j'avoue que je pourrai si vous le voulez écrire la vengeance de Maura.)**

**Si vous voulez d'autre One-Shot de ce genre ou d'un genre différents, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos suggestions en MP ou dans vos reviews, je me ferai un plaisir de les écrire. :)**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. xoxo**


	2. La vengeance de Maura

**Bon, c'était sensé être un ONE-SHOT rating M mais bon, c'est un TWO-SHOT finalement parce que beaucoup d'entre vous ont aimé et m'ont demandé une suite. Alors avant de vous offrir la suite, je souhaiterai vous remercier tous personnellement. ^^**

** : Etant le premier à avoir commenté commençons par toi. :) Je te remercie pour ta jolie review et espère que la suite te plaira autant... :) Bonne lecture.**

**Xazera: Comme toujours au rendez-vous, une fiction sans une de tes reviews c'est comme une pizza sans pâte à pizza, ça n'existe pas.^^ Merci pour ton soutien.**

**Mustic: Merci pour cette petite review... toujours tenté par la vengeance de Maura? Bonne lecture.**

**Noutte: Je ne te connais pas et déjà, je sens que tes reviews vont me manquer à l'avenir. Review explicite et pleine de compliment comment ne pas aimer? ^^ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. ^^**

**VirginieL: My god, merci! J'ai voulu écrire cette histoire après m'être rendu compte que les anglais étaient moins prudes que nous. Les français ont une réputation à tenir mer**! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu m'as vraiment donné envie de me lâcher dans cet univers même si ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection dans l'écriture. (Je préfère être sadique avec mes lecteurs^^) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture... :D**

**TurqueLatino: Voici la suite... :) Toujours aussi top, j'espère... :)**

**Cell Goes Nope: Mon Sach', espère de p'tit con^^, eh oui, il s'en est passé des choses depuis le fameux chapitre 3. Que tu sois sur le cul... c'est normal, il y a que ça dans l'histoire^^ lol. J'avoue que les idées que tu m'as donné m'ont bien aidé pour le nouveau chapitre mais pas sûre que ce soit ce que tu attendais. Hâte de connaître ton avis. :) Et j'espère que dans celui-là aussi tu t'amuseras autant qu'elles... :) J'ai déjà une petite idée pour un possible chapitre 3. :p**

**Bon, voilà, le courrier des lecteurs, c'est fini maintenant à vous la vengeance de Maura. :)**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire,**

**K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Jane avait attendu l'heure de rentrer chez elle toute la journée. Elle se souvenait encore du regard de Maura quand elle avait dû la laisser pour retourner enquêter. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour ressentir de nouveau cette chaleur envahir son corps.

Elle glissa les clefs dans la serrure et entra sans bruit espérant surprendre sa compagne. Mais le salon était vide. Elle monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et tomba nez à nez avec Maura. La séduisante légiste était là, appuyée contre le cadre de porte de leur chambre, un verre de vin à la main, un regard ensorceleur derrière ses lunettes et l'une de ses tenues qui faisait tant chavirer Jane. La belle brune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas céder, le message était clair, la vengeance de Maura allait être terrible.

« - Bonsoir, inspecteur. Murmura Maura d'une voix des plus sensuelles. »

Jane déglutit bruyamment avant de s'approcher glissant ses bras autour des hanches de Maura qui se libéra très délicatement. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis dans le cou avant de s'écarter avec un sourire satisfait.

« - Vous êtes bien trop habillée, inspecteur. Enlevez-moi tout ça pendant que je nous serre du vin. »

Le corps de Jane trahissait son désir, elle était figée sur place face à tant de sensualité et de beauté. L'intérieur de ses mains fourmillait d'impatience, une envie terrible de déshabiller, caresser, ce corps déjà brûlant de passion. Elle retira sa veste et sa chemise qui vinrent s'échouer sur la chaise de la chambre. Maura revint et lui offrit un verre de vin avant de porter le sien à ses lèvres. Jane but une gorgée du sien sans quitter sa compagne des yeux. Un simple regard suffisait à enflammer son entre-jambe. Elle fit un pas pour rapprocher Maura de leur lit mais la belle blonde n'était pas de cet avis. C'était sa vengeance et il était hors de question que Jane prenne le contrôle de quoi que ce soit. Elle lui prit délicatement le verre des mains et le posa sur la commode qui se trouvait derrière Jane. Elle attira sa compagne contre elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - A ce point, inspecteur…

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, doc. Souffla Jane en sentant la cuisse dénudée de Maura jouer entre les siennes. »

Sans préavis aucun, Jane se retrouva allongée sur les draps, Maura assise à califourchon sur ses hanches, elle déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'elle croisa la détermination dans le regard de sa compagne. Tenant toujours son verre dans la main, Maura se pencha vers Jane, elle retira ses lunettes, les posa sur la table de chevet avant de reporter son attention sur Jane. Elle laissa ses lèvres frôler l'oreille de la belle brune.

« - Je croyais avoir demandé de vous déshabiller, inspecteur. Dois-je le faire moi-même ? »

Jane ferma les yeux et hocha légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle d'accord. La belle brune n'osa plus bouger lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Maura se glisser dans son dos pour faire sauter les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblantes de désirs étaient venus inconsciemment sur les fesses de Maura qui jouait du bassin de la plus agréable des manières. Son corps tout entier était à la merci de ce petit bout de femme.

_**Elle ne t'aura pas comme ça… Tiens le coup, tu es toujours fâchée contre elle. Ses lèvres dans ton cou, ne te font rien. Non, ce n'est pas sa main que tu sens jouer sur ta poitrine, ne cède pas si facile à ce jeu que TU as instauré entre vous. Jane…**_

Maura faisait courir ses lèvres sur le cou, les épaules, les seins de Jane. Dieu qu'elle aimait embrasser la poitrine si tentatrice de sa compagne. Elle sentait le corps de Jane se tendre sous elle. Elle sentait ses mains se crisper sur ses fesses. Elle se redressa légèrement pour venir jouer avec ses lèvres sur le ventre de la belle brune qui laissa échapper un soupir des plus explicites. Maura avait le contrôle, elle en était sûre, maintenant. Elle embrassa Jane juste au-dessus du nombril avant de laisser sa langue gouter à la peau déjà luisante de la séduisante inspecteur. Son cou palpitait de désir alors que la main libre de Maura faisait jouer entre ses doigts le téton durcit qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé. Maura vint lui lécher, mordiller l'oreille avec insistance.

« - Inspecteur, restez avec moi, regardez-moi. »

Jane refusa d'un simple mouvement de la tête, elle ne pouvait pas succomber au moindre désir de sa compagne même si son corps tout entier disait intégralement le contraire. Maura n'était pas de cet avis et comptait bien plonger son regard désireux dans les yeux de sa compagne. Elle vint lui mordillait le cou jusqu'à lui laissait une trace juste retour des choses avant de délaisser complètement le corps de Jane. Elle la savait en demande, en manque, elle sentait bien son bas-ventre palpitait contre ses cuisses, Maura savait que Jane n'était pas loin de craquer mais il y avait encore cette volonté de fer qui l'en empêchait et Maura ne voyait qu'une solution pour y remédier. Elle fit glisser ses mains entre ses jambes pour atteindre le pantalon de Jane, elle ne voulait pas lui céder, alors elle irait chercher elle-même ce qu'elle désirait.

_**Non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. J'ai moi aussi le droit de m'amuser avec ton corps, trésor. Tu peux me mettre à nu, tu ne m'auras pas… Pas comme ça, il m'en faudra plus pour me faire oublier la Floride.**_

Jane remonta ses mains dans le dos de Maura essayant de lui enlever son déshabillé des plus sexy. Mais la main de Maura plaquée entre ses jambes et le léger grognement de désaccord la stoppa dans son élan. Elle n'ouvrirait pas les yeux même si son esprit tout entier lui criait d'admirer cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

« - Maura…

\- C'est docteur pour vous, inspecteur. Regardez-moi, Regardez-moi vous détester comme vous aimez tant. »

Jane céda et ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit son corps exploser en croisant le regard noir de désir de la belle légiste. La séduisante inspecteur se rattrapa au corps de Maura et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec passion. Maura força le passage, capturant la lèvre inférieure de Jane entre ses dents avant de se laisser aller dans un ballet de langue des plus ardents. Jane crut défaillir, elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au corps luisant de Maura mais celle-ci n'en avait pas fini avec sa torture. Elle se retrouva de nouveau plaquée contre les draps. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant la main de Maura jouer un peu trop proche de son entre-jambe et pourtant encore trop loin. Maura bu une gorgée de son vin et vint verser le restant entre les seins de Jane qui retint inconsciemment sa respiration. Maura posa le verre sur la table de chevet avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Jane. La belle brune sentait le liquide couler lentement, trop lentement, le long de son ventre avant de venir s'échouer sur les draps entre ses jambes. Maura aux prises avec un désir des plus ardents vint lécher le corps frissonnant de sa compagne. Lentement, très lentement, elle descendit jusqu'aux lèvres plus humides de Jane. La belle brune se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas succomber alors que déjà son corps tremblait sous les caresses suaves que lui infligeaient Maura du bout de la langue.

**_Non, j'ai le contrôle, Maura, tu crois m'avoir mais je gagnerai, une fois encore… Tu seras à… Oh, seigneur, non, pas ça. Tu triches, pas ça. Pas les dents ici… Je… Floride, Floride, tu déteste… Seigneur._**

Jane ferma de nouveau les yeux prises par les allers et venus sur son entre-jambe prêt à exploser. Maura souriait de satisfaction, elle aimait voir le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait se mouvoir sous ses caresses pour accentuer le contact, frissonner sous ses baisers brûlants. Elle aimait sentir les ongles de Jane s'enfoncer dans les chairs de son dos, de ses épaules, elle aimait ça et elle comptait bien le faire durer, encore et encore. Elle remonta jusqu'au visage de sa compagne et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et l'animalité qui l'habitait. Jane gémissait contre sa bouche, se collait contre son corps, s'agrippait à elle pour ne pas sombrer seule dans le gouffre de la jouissance.

« - Avouez que vous aimez ça, inspecteur. Vous gouter sur mes lèvres brûlantes.

\- Maura… Tu…

\- Shhh… J'en ai pas fini avec vous, inspecteur. Souffla Maura en lui mordant le cou. »

Elle laissa ses dents jouer avec la peau de Jane. La séduisante inspecteur était à sa merci, des explosions de plaisir jaillissaient à chaque nouveau baiser, à chaque nouvelle caresse. Jane ne tenait plus et la belle blonde le sentait bien entre ses hanches.

« - Tu voudrais que je te libère ? Maintenant. Susurra Maura d'une voix désireuse au creux de l'oreille de Jane.

\- S'il te plait. »

Elle était au supplice. Elle ne parvenait plus à quitter sa compagne du regard, elle était hypnotisée. Elle cru succomber lorsqu'elle sentit Maura prête à entrer en elle. Son regard était suppliant, celui de Maura était joueur. Elle comptait bien jouer encore un peu au grand désespoir de Jane qui laissa échapper un gémissement de supplication.

Maura se redressa laissant ses mains remonter sur la poitrine de Jane. Son regard plongé dans celui de la brune, elle retira lentement, très lentement son déshabillé. Sa peau était sensible. A torturer sensuellement Jane, elle avait fini par y prendre goût et allait, elle aussi bientôt succomber. Elle fit pendre son vêtement au bout de son bras avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol juste à côté du lit. A cet instant sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva coincée sous le corps brûlant de Jane. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri mêlant surprise et jouissance.

« - Jane…

\- C'est inspecteur, pour vous, doc. Murmura Jane au creux de l'oreille d'une Maura au bord du gouffre.

\- Je… Mon Dieu… »

**_Inspecteur ça suffira, trésor. A moi de jouer, maintenant._**

Maura crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Jane frôler son entre-jambe. Elle se rattrapa au bras de sa compagne, cherchant tant bien que mal à retrouver son souffle. Les baisers de la séduisante inspecteur était précipités et brûlants. Elle avait su résister jusque-là mais la fin était proche et en comptait bien finir avec Maura, ensemble…

« - J'aime quand tu es comme ça. Murmura Jane en mordillant le cou de Maura.

\- S'il te plaît, je…

\- Oui ? »

Maura avait beau se retenir même les plus petites caresses faisaient réagir la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle voulait que Jane en finisse qu'elle lui offre ce qu'elle voulait mais comme toujours Jane faisait la sourde oreille. Elle se rattrapa à la nuque de Jane et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser. Elle voulait la sentir contre elle, en elle, rien que pour elle. Jane répondit à son baiser avec passion tout en la prenant de manière plus bestiale qu'à son habitude. Maura surprise par le geste des plus libérateurs, ouvrit de grands yeux et ne put retenir le cri de jouissance qui vint s'étouffer contre l'épaule de Jane. Alors que Maura sentait son corps tout entier atteindre le septième ciel dans un fulgurant orgasme en harmonie avec sa compagne, des voix derrières la porte les firent redescendre quelque peu brutalement sur terre.

« - Maman_s _?

\- Janie ?

\- Lou !

\- Ta mère ! S'exclama Maura en repoussant Jane loin d'elle avant de s'enrouler dans les draps.

\- Merci de ton soutien. Murmura Jane pour ne pas être entendu. »

Maura lui ouvrit les draps et l'attira contre elle en l'embrassant dans le cou pour se faire pardonner.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Maura à demi-inquiète.

\- On va pas la laisser derrière la porte.

\- Ta mère ? Si, bien sûr. Je l'adore, tu le sais mais là, j'ai occupée à…

\- Maura ! Je te parle de Lou…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. S'exclama Maura en se levant.

\- Tu vas où ? Reviens ici ! Tenta Jane en rattrapant Maura par la manche.

\- S'occuper de NOTRE fille, elle a surement fait un cauchemar. Tu ferais bien de te rhabiller. »

Jane leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Maura disparaître derrière la porte de leur chambre. Elle se laissa retomber sur les draps. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et ces maudits draps de satins qui venaient encore accentuer les frissons de passions qui envahissaient son corps.

« - Faites des gosses, putain ! s'exclama Jane en envoyant valser les draps loin d'elle. »

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous plait toujours autant? Vous voulez un troisième chapitre? Peut-être un petit moment sympa en Floride, non?**

**J'espère en tout cas vous lire bientôt.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. Tesla xoxo**


End file.
